Objective: The Survey Research Shared Resource (SRSR) supports survey research studies conducted by UCCC members. Services and Technologies: The SRSR provides technical assistance for sampling and instrument design, developing study-specific survey data collection protocols, computer programming for computer-assisted telephone interviews (CATI), implementing survey studies (mail, telephone, web-based surveys) with rigorous quality control, and database management. The SRSR also provides several new services to UCCC members, including delivering educational/behavioral interventions by telephone, patient telephone audits for the UCCC Clinical Investigations Core, and a telephone enrollment service for cancer-related research. The SRSR maintains four CATI workstations that can be expanded to 12 workstations as needed. These workstations utilize Sawtooth Ci3 CATI software, with an ASC/Goserco Power Play Voice Logging System that enables real time monitoring of telephone interviews and digital recording of interviews for quality control. Utilization: During the current funding cycle, 22 UCCC Principal Investigators have used the SRSR, representing 81% of all SRSR users (n = 27). Since June, 2005, 26 peer-reviewed papers have been published reporting data derived from the SRSR, compared to 10 publications during the previous CCSG. Importantly, the vast majority of these publications were collaborative among UCCC members (85%), with 35% reflecting inter-programmatic collaborations. Also noteworthy is that 2 large NCI-funded ROI intervention trials were implemented using SRSR interviewers to deliver the interventions by telephone. The SRSR delivered the interventions and was instrumental in designing both interventions & preparing the grant proposals. Capacity utilization of the SRSR is tracked in 3 categories of services provided to clients: telephone interviews, project coordination & interviewer supervision, and programming / database mgmt. During the most recent reporting period, capacity utilization for telephone interviews was 77%, compared to 98% for project coordination & interviewer supervision as well as for programming/database mgmt. Management and Finances: The SRSR is managed by UCCC. Currently, 71% of the operating budget comes from charge backs, with about 80% from UCCC members. During the current reporting period, 9 separate studies were conducted, 8 of which (89%) were UCCC studies. The SRSR requests $122,804 in CCSG support for 30% of its anticipated operating budget (compared to 29.3% in the current CCSG).